Big and Might be Bad Wolf (Legacy)
"Old stories are cruelest things. Lovely fairy tales have endings, but what about their lives?" - Angela Big and Might be Bad Wolf (F-02-58-W) or Big Bad Wolf for short, is an animal Abnormality taking the form of a humanoid tall wolf with gray fur, white paws, tail and belly button, black eyebrows and a scar on his left eye. When breaching, Big Bad Wolf appearance changes to look more like a beast, more thin or skeletal, and running on its four paws. He is currently one of two unique abnormalities in game to have a counterpart, the other counterpart abnormality being Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary. Ability His ability is "Memories of Scars", which is triggered when his mood is depleted, when Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary is near his containment room, after eating 3 employees or by random chance after eating 1 employee. If an employee try to do violence work on Big and Might be Bad Wolf, a dark effect will appear on the wolf and they will get eaten by him when entering in his room, after a short scene. The same dark effect can happen by a random chance when an employee tries to perform a random work and is of lower level than the previous employee who did a work on it. When the scene ends, Big Bad Wolf's stomach will inflate a bit and he would look satisfied. When he feels satisfied, he will deal less damage while in work, his mood gauge decreases more slowly and will produce more energy. After eating 3 employees or by random chance after eating an employee; Big and Might be Bad Wolf's mood will get reduced greatly, leading to his escape attempt. If Big Bad Wolf remains in a satisfied state for a long time, he will change to a 'bad state', where he will deal more damage and his mood gauge will get reduced faster. The employees eaten aren't considered 'Dead', but instead 'Out of Control' and if the player ends the day without the wolf entering in a bad state, they will recover the employees eaten. The player can also recover the eaten employees by doing and finishing successfully nutrition work on him after eating an employee, before he enters in the bad state. When his mood is depleted, Big and Might be Bad Wolf will escape, trying to always get in the department's main room and attack nearby employees. His variety of attacks includes basic attacks, a pounce attack, which needs to charge to deal great damage to an employee and an area attack, which deals damage to all the employees and Abnormalities in the same room. After some time in a main department room, Big Bad Wolf will howl for a short moment, becoming immune to damage when doing so; and run to another main room of other department. He will repeat this behavior until subdued or the day ends. Usually Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary will breach to track him if he gets closer to her. If Big and Might be Bad Wolf is defeated, all the employees who were eaten by him will appear on the location where he was defeated. If the days end with him breaching and still with some employees eaten, they will disappear in the next day. Additionally, any employees who were released of the Big Bad Wolf's stomach will receive a special trait named 'Lamb'. Origin The Big Bad Wolf follows many tales involving a wolf as an antagonist, but probably he participated in each of them (mentioned in his flavour text) before the Little Red's tale. The twist in that tale is assumed to be at the end, but is still unknown what happened. After the incident, the wolf somehow escaped the scene, and with a high probability, being the one who scarred Little Red. Although the wolf looks clueless during most situations, he seems to recognize the rivalry of Little Red and tries to fight her when both are confronting. How the Big and Might be Bad Wolf arrived to the facility and where he was found is still unknown. Caretaking Big and Might be Bad Wolf loves consensus and amusement, likes nutrition and hates violence and cleanliness work. Is not recommended to use violence work because of Big Bad Wolf able to eat employees under that condition. Like all Abnormalities, his energy output changes depending on his mood. He produces a moderate amount of energy when happy, drains a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and produces large amount of energy when distressed. He can't enter in the 'Mood Rating at its Best' state. Big Bad Wolf's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 20%, he will feel distressed, between 20% and 65%, he will be neutral; and above 65%, he will feel happy. * "When employee went to work on the wolf, the state of Big and Might be bad Wolf changed unusually. Big and Might be bad Wolf immediately ate as soon as employee entered the quarantine." * "The Big and Might be bad Wolf escaped from the containment when its mood level reached zero." * "After eating the employee, Big and Might be bad Wolf showed a satisfactory appearance. (Low aggressiveness and high energy production efficiency of Big and Might be bad Wolf were observed in the state.)" * "After a certain period of time in the above state, Big and Might be bad Wolf showed opposite behavior.(In that state, the Big and Might be bad Wolf's aggressiveness increased, and the mood decreased rapidly.)" * "In that state, Big and Might be bad Wolf appeared to escape with Date outside the containment room." * "Big and Might be bad Wolf escaped regardless of its mood as the Date approached the containment room." Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "A wolf with sparsely damaged fur. It is bipedal, and capable of communication to some extent. It always tries to devour employees and escape. Such actions are easily preventable, since it shows obvious signs in behaviors and conversations before doing so, which makes this abnormality fairly easy to manage.("...That's why I could slash the wolf's belly and returned safely back here!" )" * "The accident happened in X, XX promoted awareness to employees. The situation went out of control at the moment Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary and Big and Might be bad Wolf contacted. Avoid their contact at all cost. Considering the potential damage, it is rather wise to use some of the employees as living bait to distract them than allowing them to see each other." * "Flesh, I had been yearning for it for a long time. It was so delicious. I saw some red piece of cloth sticking out from the wardrobe. I might have seen it from somewhere, or not, actually I didn't care. I must be called Big Bad Wolf." * "There are many stories in the world. But none is as disgusting as the wolf's story. Wolves are born with sin. They have no names. People call them "Big Bad Wolf". All wolves grow into a giant, ferocious, and hairy monster. Wolves should not eat other animals even if they are starving. Wolves should not cross the line when doing bad things. Wolves should be punished. Wolves should be examples. Wolves should not make friends......(Omitted)" Flavour Text * ", I'm telling this only to you. If you ever build a house, make it sturdy brick house." * ", , By any chance, is there a chubby baby pig in this place? Oh, it's nothing. He was my friend. I just want to see how he's doing now." * "Big and Might be bad Wolf vividly remembers the moments when its belly is ripped open, and guts spilled out." * "According to employees who have been into Big and Might be bad Wolf's stomach. It is a dark, empty, and lonely place." * "'Open the door, sweetheart. I have brought gifts from the forest.'" * ", I will give you something good if you let me out!" * ", will you open this door, please? I won't hurt anyone, I'm just a little bit hungry." * "Big and Might be bad Wolf likes meat. He used to be always hungry, now he wants to be always full." * "'I have very big teeth.'" * "Big and Might be bad Wolf is suffering from chronic indigestion. The origin of this problem goes back to very, very far past......" * "'I can blow this room away with one breath!'" * "I am a big bad wolf. I will eat you all and get out of this place." Trivia * Big and Might be Bad Wolf seems to be a clearly reference to different fairy tales including a wolf as an antagonist, specifically Little Red Riding Hood as shown by the conflict between it and Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary. Gallery Big and Might be Bad Wolf Darkness.png|Big Bad Wolf, when an employee is going to do violence work Big and Might be Bad Wolf Eating 1.png|Big Bad Wolf eating an employee Big and Might be Bad Wolf Eating 2.png|Second picture while eating Big and Might be Bad Wolf Satisfaction 1.png|Big Bad Wolf after eating 1 employee Big and Might be Bad Wolf Satisfaction 2.png|Big Bad Wolf after eating 2 employees Big and Might be Bad Wolf Spit Out 1.png|Big Bad Wolf spitting out an employee after nutrition work Big and Might be Bad Wolf Spit Out 2.png|Second picture while spitting out Big and Might be Bad Wolf Bad State.png|Big Bad Wolf in his bad state Big and Might be Bad Wolf Eyes 1.png|Room effect when transforming Big and Might be Bad Wolf Eyes 2.png|About to transform Big and Might be Bad Wolf Breaching.png|Big Bad Wolf breaching Big and Might be Bad Wolf Chase.png|Big Bad Wolf being chased by agents Big and Might be Bad Wolf Room Attack.png|Big Bad Wolf using his area attack Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Fairy Tale Category:Animal Category:Legacy